Merry Christmas South Dakota
by TwisterSlayer
Summary: South finds herself stuck in Blood Gulch near Christmas and strikes up an unlikely relationship with our lovable Blue Team rookie. Soboose fluff with OOCness. *Discontinued for now*


**TwisterSlayer: Hey everyone, I'm doing a Christmas Fanfic with a new pairing. I know it's early for a Christmas themed Fic. The pairing is not something anyone has done to date (From what I've seen)**

**Church: Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?**

**TS: Well... Uh...**

**South: Why am I here?**

**TS: … … … Caboose? Can you come here?**

**Caboose: [Appears] What is it miss author?**

**TS: Can you please help South? And Church.**

**South and Church: Son of a bitch...**

**Caboose: OK! [Pulls out flamethrower and points it at the two as they run off]**

**TS: The pairing is South and Caboose (Soboose). They do say miracles happen at Christmas... See you later. [Walks off]**

**Tucker: TwisterSlayer doesn't own me, Red vs Blue of Halo.**

"Why am I here again?" South muttered to herself as she overlooked the dry box canton known as Blood Gulch. She pulled off her helmet and rubbed her face. She had silver coloured eyes with the hair to match. Her small jaw was taut as she went over to the caves that would lead her to blue base where Tex was.

Traveling through the caves, she encountered a computer system. South hacked into it and used the cameras to look for Tex. She wasn't anywhere that the purple and green soldier could see so she stopped her hacking and went further into the caves. Right before South came to Blood Gulch a wave of cold air rushed through and chilled South. This surprised her somewhat.

_'I thought Blood Gulch was supposed to boil your blood literally, but it's as cold as fuck out here.' _South thought as she left the caves to find Tex.

There were dark clouds overhead as South arrived at blue base. She shivered as she entered the concrete structure. The purple and green freelancer could tell that the heating was turned onto full as soon as she entered. She heard some hushed whispers from the living room and she brought out her battle rifle. South darted into the room and pointed her weapon at the un-helmeted leader in cobalt armor. He was still talking as his cyan team mate gaped. The leader noticed and turned around.

He had raven black hair and a shallow face which showed most of the bone. His sea blue eyes turned on South in surprise and shock.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead," he exclaimed as he shuffled back a few inches.

"No, I still had my pack on me. Where's the bitch?"

"Who? Tex? She's gone off somewhere without telling us."

"You let your Freelancer walk around by herself? You guys are really fucking lazy."

"No shit, that's why they don't put us in charge."

South was about to turn and leave when a regulation blue simulation soldier came running into the room. He had a spanner in one hand, a drive shaft in the other and some kind of brown fluid frozen all over his visor. Church gaped at the new arrival.

"What the hell did you do now?" He asked the soldier. The blue simulation trooper took off his helmet and South became more frozen than the brown liquid on the said man's helmet.

His eye colour was lighter than his leader's. It was closer to a sky blue. His dirty blond hair was messed up from the helmet and he ran a gloved hand through it. South was speechless at the sight of the rookie. Caboose reported in.

"I was do-ing some... thing and this thingy came off and now someone's mad," the tone of his voice made South want to laugh. Church looked concerned as he spoke, all but forgetting the purple and green Freelancer.

"Where the hell did you get that drive shaft?"

"It was that thing that came off... It was not fun..."

"Uh... Church?" South cut in, a bit uneasy.

"What do you want?" He snapped back.

"What vehicles have you got out here?"

"We have a tank and the reds have that chupa-thingy."

"'Chupa-thingy?' You mean the Warthog?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Because that isn't a tank drive shaft..."

"Is it the one from-"

"Yes..." South answered, glancing over at the object.

A prompt banging sound was heard from the front of the base as someone's thrown grenade exploded. The blue team and South all gathered on top of the base to watch the advancing reds. When the reds got within ear-shot Church yelled.

"What the fuck do you want now reds?" A rough, southern voice rang out.

"We need our drive shaft you dirty blue." Someone spoke to the leader of the reds, it was a maroon clad person. They were probably sucking up to the leader. An orange one was walking slowly behind them, groaning something that wasn't polite to a pink clad soldier. South grabbed the drive shaft off Caboose. Her fingers touched his and a small shock went up her arm as she completed a revolution and stormed to the edge of the base and yelled,

"You want this thing? Fucking take it." With that, South hurled it at the red leader and stuck it into the ground, scaring the maroon one and earning a gasp from the pink one. The orange one didn't look to give a fuck as the red Sargent pulled the metal out of the ground and yelled to his team mates.

"Simmons, Donut, fall in line. Simmons, I want you to shoot Grif later."

"Yes sir," Simmons responded as Grif muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Up yours, kiss ass."

With the reds in the distance, Church looked to South.

"Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it, I need entertainment while I'm waiting for Texas to show up."

"That might be a while."

"Meh, I've got was to occupy my time. Leave me alone, I leave you alone... Agreed?"

"Yeah, just don't use the rookie for target practice. You can use Tucker though."

"The cyan one?"

"Yeah, just avoid him if you see him around any rocks."

"Uh... ew."

"I know that feeling"

With that last sentence, a white object fell from the sky. The thing was small and light, flitting around like a leaf. It was followed by more of them as the sky darkened even further. Caboose squealed in delight as he caught one of the flakes in his hand. Church caught one too and studied it breifly before it melted. Even with the suit's heat, the weather still made South shiver.

"Holy fuck, it's snowing," Church said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

**TwisterSlayer: Yay, chapter one is finished.**

**South: Your life will be as well.**

**TS: [Grabs out an object and freezes South] Chill out bitch.**

**Church: I knew there was going to be trouble.**

**Caboose: Oh nos, you freezyed her.**

**TS: [Rolls eyes] Anyways, I'm on Facebook for those who want to find me and I would like to hear any ideas that come my way. See ya [Walks off just as a burning support beam crashes down behind her]**


End file.
